That One
by alechee
Summary: She's big, bad, and tough. She's also a hunter who just happens to cross paths with the Winchesters. What happens when they do? Read and find out. Dean/OC/Sam Just testing out a plot. Let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Damnit Garth I wanted blueberry not blackberry. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I said. Jeez, it was not that hard to remember the difference.

"Y'know, if you said please once in a while, I might remember next time." Garth replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"PLEASE don't fuck up next time, yea? Yea." I said, walking away. I needed out of the house anyway. It was getting stuffy at Singer's.

"Hey hey where are you goin? Your food is gonna get cold, and we need to get our strength up for the next case." he called after me.

"I'll see you later Garth." I said, closing the door behind me.

As I walked towards my car, i thought about the things I'd do if I weren't in this mess of a life.

Travel, probably. Settle down, maybe. Ha, yeah right. Me, settling down with some perv? Don't think so. Not even with a nice perv like Garth.

Wasn't worth the investment. Least not to me.

I reached my car and put my hands on it, pushing against it and letting my head hang between my arms.

Fuck.

A year in this business and it still hasn't gotten any easier. The killing, the drinking, the meaningless sex. None of it. I always feel angrier and angrier after every kill, every sip, and every shag.

Not to mention the god awful food at god awful diners. I just need a 5 course meal already.

I let out a big sigh and open my car door. My baby. At least I got to keep her. My gorgeous 1969 Chevy Nova. Gift from...

Doesn't matter anymore.

Time to go to therapy.

Martin's Bar, here I come.


	2. Chapter 1-Gatherings

Chapter 1-Gatherings

"Liv, if you don't put that gun down right now I will shoot you between the eyes so help me God." said Bobby.

I kept my gun steady.

"Bobby, he shot at me."

"I thought you were a demon!" said the stranger. I glared at him.

"If I didn't hate the fuckers so much, I wish I was one so I can off your ass with just the flick of my hand dickwad." I said to him, getting ready to shoot him in the noggin.

He was .. really pretty. Tall. Taller than me anyway, broad shoulders and a 5 o'clock shadow, with short hair. And his eyes burned like emeralds, but it's not like I noticed.

He was pointing his gun at me too, it's not like I could just surrender and possibly die. I wasn't gonna go down in hunter history as the chick who got offed by Ken doll over here.

"He's a friend Liv, just put the gun down." Bobby insisted, shooting a quick glance at Ken.

"If he puts his gun down first, then fine. I won't shoot him. Now anyway." I said, uncocking my gun, and raising my eyebrow at the barbie.

He rolled his eyes at me and raised his hands in surrender, and I promptly put my gun back in it's holster.

"Livvy. This is Dean. Winchester, and that's his brother Sam, behind you." I quickly turned to see some humongous poor excuse of a human being standing behind me, also lowering his gun.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ken and Sasquatch. Quite a couple of friends you have here Singer." I said, going into his kitchen and grabbing a cold one from the fridge.

"Hey grab me one, will ya?" Ken doll said, sitting on the couch and putting his gun away into his pants. Overcompensation much?

I raised my eyebrow at him and Sasquatch caught on quick and tiptoed past me to grab one for him and his brother.

He nodded at me. I nodded back.

He's alright, I decided.

I walked towards Bobby's desk across the room and sat on it, Ken and Sasquatch sitting on the couch to the left of me and Bobby to my right.

I opened my beer with my hand and took a swig.

Ah, sweet sweet victory.

"Boys, this is Liv. Liv Terzian. She's a rookie, but she's just as good as the both of yas. Maybe better." Bobby said, winking at me. I smiled a little.

"Whoa, actual emotion from Tarzan," Ken doll said, smirking at me.

I sighed heavily. "Terzian, Ken doll. It's Armenian."

"So Tarzan, what brings you to the life, pretty little thing like you?" he said. God, what a perv.

"I don't think that concerns you. Why don't you make yourself useful and go take care of Barbie in y'all's dream house?" I said, hopping off Bobby's desk and taking another swig of my beer.

"She'll be working with us on this case, boys." Bobby said. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at Bobby.

"Ahem. Excuse me?"

"Her tracking skills are excellent, her aim is as good as mine, and she's persuasive." Singer explained.

"Bobby..." I started.

"No, wait. It can work." Sasquatch piped. Ken doll looked at him like he had just grown another head.

"Dude. Are you kidding?" He put his beer on the coffee table and looked at his brother.

Sasquatch raised his hands in surrender, and offered an explanation.

"Dean, we've been stuck on this case for days now. If Bobby says she's as good as she is, she'll be useful. Besides, the cops hate us around here. Maybe a new face will make 'em more willing to share information about the vics."

Bobby clapped once and smiled at Ken and I.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would be hated here. The people here actually have some common sense.

"Alright, fine. I'm in, but stay out of my way and if I tell you to do something, don't question me. Deal?" I looked at the brothers. Sasquatch smiled and nodded, and Ken just rolled his eyes.

"Perfect. You Idjits are finally gonna have someone to get your asses in line." Bobby smiled, and laughed.

"Welcome to Team Free Will, Liv" Sasquatch said to me.

What a welcome, indeed.


	3. Chapter 2- Bobby

**Last night**

"Hey Liv, what are you doing up?"

I looked up and saw Bobby. Beer in one hand, baseball cap in the other. It was always funny seeing him without the cap on.

"I'm just reading over the case file, since I'm gonna be working on the case apparently. Thanks for the heads up Singer," I said, smirking at him.

"We both know you needed another case to work on. What happened at Jacob's-" I put my hand up.

"I don't wanna talk about that Bobby."

Sore spot. He knew that.

"Liv, I know how hard it must've been.."

"Bobby, I'm fine. Really. It was nothing. I'm just glad to be working again."

"If you say so. Idjit." he said. I looked up from the file and smiled at him.

"Go to bed, I'll need you to keep me sane tomorrow when we head to town with the brothers. They drive me crazy."

"They mean well, you know that."

I looked at him.

"Yea well... you know how much I just love making new friends," I smiled softly.

"Yea, I do. Goodnight Livvy," he said, and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Bobby."

**The next morning**

"Move over, will ya?" someone said to me, nudging my leg. I groaned.

I just wanted a little nap on Bobby's couch, why is that so difficult to achieve.

I opened my eyes to see Sasquatch standing over me, smirking.

"We both do not fit on this couch Sas, so go ahead run along upstairs and do what you do." I said, closing my eyes back up again and taking a deep breath.

Ah, relaxation.

"Alright, suit yourself then." I heard him say, and for a second I smiled to myself. Finally, a brother who listens.

"OOMPH" I groaned as a weight just crashed onto me. My eyes flew open to see the Yeti sitting on top of me, opening his laptop and typing in a few things.

"Get. OFF."

"I told you to move over."

"Seriously, you're like a bazillion pounds. Get OFF!" I pushed him.

No luck.

"Sammy, what the hell?" Dean said, laughing.

I looked at him and begged with my eyes.

"Please. Please just get him off me."

"Ohhhh no sister, you've been cranky since day one. Maybe Sammy can squash it out of you." He laughed.

"BOBBY!" I yelled.

"He's out," Sasquatch said, smiling. "But if you want me to get off you, you're gonna have to start being a lot nicer to me."

"And me!" Ken doll said, hands on his hips. What a fucker.

"Dude, no. I'm the one who's nice to her, I deserve to be treated nicely back. Not you, you're just mean." Sas said, getting up and holding a hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, while I coughed my lungs out.

"Jesus Christ, Sasquatch. You need to quit it with the burgers." I said, huffing and puffing, feeling as if I had been punched in the stomach repeatedly.

"It's muscle," he said, pursing his lips. I looked up and him and rolled my eyes.

"Yea, whatever. Just promise not to sit on me. Ever again." I grabbed my stomach. Jeez Louise.

"Haha, you got it kiddo."

"Alright lovebirds, quit it. I feel sick to my stomach just watching you two." Ken doll piped up. Sam rolled his eyes and threw a book at Dean.

"Read up, genius. Bobby was telling me that it could possibly a deity."

"What? No it's not" I said. I read over the file, there was no way.

"But Bobby-" Dean started.

"Listen guys, I may be fresh in the game, but I definitely know my rules. I went over the case files, and I've been through all of Bobby's past cases. This isn't a deity. These aren't sacrifices, or anything, and that's basically the key mark for deities. I think we are looking at something more along the lines of an urban legend."

"Liv is right," said Bobby, coming into the living room. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Getting a little slow there Bobby, thinking it was a deity."

I punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Shut up Ken. It was an honest mistake." I said. No way in hell was I gonna let someone pick on Bobby.

I owed him everything.

"Whoa whoa there, kunfu panda. It was a joke." he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Idjits." Bobby said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get working please. I'll head to the local library and look up some local legends and I'll let you guys know. Sam and Ken doll, try to get the autopsy reports from the coroner's. If you need to hack the system, I know someone." I said, pulling on my boots and grabbing my gun.

"I'll go with you," Sam said. We all looked at him.

"Sammy, we need to get the autopsy reports and you know I suck at that crap." Dean said.

"I'm better at research, and Bobby can help with the reports." Sam insisted.

Bobby and I exchanged a look and I shrugged.

"C'mon Sam, times a-wastin'" I grabbed my bag, and my keys

"We'll bring back some food, I'll call to take orders."


End file.
